


a problem of mine

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything doesn't always go according to plan





	a problem of mine

“Are you close yet?”

“Keep going.”

“Dee, it’s been twenty-five minutes, my... _fuck_! My jaw is getting sore.”

“I don’t give a shit, Dennis. You promised you would get me off first this time.”

“I’m serious, I can’t do this anymore.” With that, he pulls back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before glancing up at his sister.

Dee glares at him briefly before jerking her head towards her nightstand.

“Top drawer,” she says.

Dennis lets out a sigh of relief. He crawls up the bed, hovering over her, until he’s able to reach the contents of the drawer. With a smirk he pulls out a purple vibrator--the one she bought after her last serious boyfriend broke up with her--and waves it front of her tauntingly.

“Is this what you’re talking about?”

Dee snatches it from his hand and wastes no time before turning it to her favorite setting. She runs it down the length of her body until, with a loud gasp, she lets it touch her lips.

She hears a whimper and looks up to see Dennis kneeling on the bed, hands by his sides, twitching from the effort it takes to keep him from touching himself. He’s following her instructions. Good.

Satisfied, Dee turns her attention back to herself, gently rubbing the vibrator against her clit, teasing her entrance with it, before finally letting it slip inside.

“Are you gonna help me, or are you just gonna sit there and watch?”

Dennis doesn’t move, just sits there silently. Her brother’s face is flushed with arousal and his cock is starting to leak pre-cum, but he waits obediently for her directions.

“Play with my tits, asshole.”

She doesn’t have to repeat herself: he bends down and takes one nipple in his mouth while using a hand to cup her other breast at the same time. Dee keeps fucking herself slowly with the vibrator, and moves her free hand to grip Dennis’s curls. It’s enough to make him let out a pleasing moan against her flesh which only makes her pull harder.

“ _Fuck_ , don’t stop.”

She can see his hips moving, trying to find friction where there is none. The knowledge that he’s so helpless and so goddamn desperate only pushes her closer to the edge.

Dee adjusts the vibrator until it’s at full speed. The speed of her thrusts increases until finally, _finally,_  she’s about to cum.

“Look up at me,” she orders.

He does, and she barely has time to register the hungry look in her brother’s eyes before her orgasm hits.


End file.
